Not too late
by seirarah
Summary: Une conversation entre Lydia et Magnus quelques jours avant le mariage.
Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première histoire sur le couple Malec. Jusqu'à maintenant je me contentais de les admirer de loin. Mais depuis l'apparition de la série, je trouve ce couple irrésistible. Et les derniers épisodes m'ont littéralement achevé ! (kiss, kiss, kiss…)

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **-Μαιεκ -**

« Désolée, je suis en retard. »

Magnus posa le verre qu'il venait à peine de commencer, et regarda la nouvelle arrivée avec une surprise à peine dissimulée. Quand il avait reçu cette demande le priant de se rencontrer dans un café à quelques pas de l'institut, il avait logiquement supposé que l'expéditeur ne pouvait être qu'Isabelle. A l'évidence, il avait eu tort. Douloureusement tort. Devant lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir dans ce monde.

Par chance, il avait toujours eu ce don indéniable pour jouer la comédie. Imperturbable, le sorcier adressa à la jeune femme un sourire charmeur et se saisissant de son verre.

« La future Madame Lightwood en rendez-vous secret avec le beau et Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Voilà qui pourrait faire parler bien des langues. »

A en juger par l'amniosité présente dans sa voix, il n'était peut être plus si bon comédien que ça. Consciente ou non de l'humeur du démoniste, Lydia s'installa en face de lui sans y prêter cas.

Une serveuse s'approcha mais elle ma renvoya poliment pour poser sur l'homme un regard déterminé. « Nous devons parler, Sorcier. »

Les doigts de Magnus se crispèrent autour de son verre. Il s'efforça de conserver son calme afin de ne pas invoquer un portail et disparaitre sur le champs.

Encore un faux sourire. « Autoritaire, comme je les aime.» Il posa son verre et s'installa d'une manière qui se voulait nonchalante. Regard effronté, sourire hautain et jambe croisée. « Je suis tout ouïe. »

La blonde, nullement rebutée conserva quant à elle une position formelle.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour l'aide que tu as apportée durant le procès. »

Le sorcier émit un son entre le rire et le ricanement. « Parles-tu du procès où je me suis opposé à toute l'Enclave en prenant la défense de cette pauvre Isabelle. Que tu avais **toi même** accusé de haute trahison. »

Au grand étonnement de Magnus, une lueur de culpabilité brilla brièvement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Y a t-il eu d'autres procès ? »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Magnus ne pousse un long soupir qui sonna terriblement faux.

« Les Chasseurs d'Ombre ne sont semblerait-ils plus ce qu'ils étaient. Non pas que je ne sois pas… » Il grimaça cherchant ses mots. « Touché par ton geste. Mais tu aurais très bien pu me faire part de tes remerciements dans ton message. Vois-tu, mon temps est très precieux. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. »

« Tiens donc. Aurais tu besoin de quelques conseils pour ta robe ? Blanche ou Dorée ? Personnellement je pencherais pour du blanc. Cette couleur se prête tellement mieux aux circonstances. Souhaiterais-tu que je me charge aussi de l'organisation de la soirée ? Après tout, mes fêtes sont les plus réussies. »

La patience du sorcier s'effritait peu à peu. Même la plus inconsciente des personnes aurait pu sentir le venin présent dans chacun de ses mots. Et son agacement ne faisait que croitre face à l'impassibilité de la chasseuse d'ombres.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme prit quelque chose dans sa veste et le posa sur la table. Quand sa main se retira, il eut la stupéfaction d'y voir un anneau d'argent.

« Voici mon paiement pour tes services. »

Magnus ne quittait pas le bijou des yeux, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir.

« Chérie, crois moi je suis honoré, vraiment. Tu es une belle femme, resplendissante, courageuse et intelligente en prime. Mais tu n'es comment dire… pas vraiment mon genre. »

Le pire était certainement que pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre, le démoniste pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Bien qu'il avait répondu avec sarcasme, il ne pouvait pas nier les qualités de la jeune femme. Tout comme il l'avait dit auparavant à Alexander, Lydia était géniale. Il avait beau la haïr de tout son être pour causer son malheur, elle n'en restait pas moins une personne noble capable de reconnaître ses erreurs, et de se battre pour la justice et la loyauté. Une épouse parfaite.

Ce fut la voix de la blonde qui le sortie de la noirceur des ses pensées.

« Alec me l'a offert pour nos fiançailles. »

La poitrine de Magnus se serra douloureusement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel supplémentaire de ce qu'il allait perdre. Il avait plus de quatre cent ans, il avait déjà souffert de cœur brisé. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu avec Camille n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Le sorcier sentait son masque tomber en morceaux. Il voulait s'enfuir, quitter ce café, cette ville, ce monde le plus vite possible. Il voulait redevenir celui qu'il était avant de croiser le regard de son magnifique chasseur d'ombre. Non, pas le sien, plus maintenant, pensa-t-il aigrement.

Il avait besoin d'alcool. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, regardant une dernière fois la jeune femme.

« Oh… Et donc ? Si c'est une demande subtile pas si subtile pour être votre témoin, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. Vois-tu, je ne serais pas disponible ce jour là, peu importe le jour d'ailleurs, et… »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner davantage, Lydia abandonna toute maitrise de soi et bondit pour saisir le bras du sorcier. Le regard félin de l'homme croisa celui de la jeune femme, et il fut désarçonné par la détresse et la tristesse qu'il y trouva.

« Magnus, tu ne comprends pas. Cet anneau est un héritage de la famille Lightwood. C'est un symbole d'appartenance d'une grande valeur. »

De sa main libre, Lydia se saisit de l'objet en question et le déposa délicatement dans la paume ouverte du sorcier qui semblait gelé en état de choc.

« Magnus. Ce que j'ai vu lors de ce procès, ce n'est pas seulement un sorcier défendre son amie qu'il croyait fermement innocente. J'ai vu un homme capable de tenir tête à toute une communauté qui le méprise pour ce qu'il est, dans le seul but de garantir le bonheur d'une seule personne. Sache que je ne veux aussi que le bonheur de cette même personne. »

Se démoniste se tenait toujours immobile, incapable de penser, de bouger. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'il reprit assez de contenance pour enfin poser les yeux sur le bijou. L'anneau était assez simple et semblait avoir traversé plusieurs siècles. Un L était gravé en son centre, entouré d'un motif de flammes.

« Je… ne comprends pas. »

Avec douceur, Lydia referma les doigts de Magnus autour de la bague. Sans déloger sa propre main, et ancra son regard dans celui du sorcier.

« Loyauté, amitié, compassion, » Elle marqua une pose, resserrant légèrement son emprise autour de la main de l'autre homme. « Amour. »

A ces mots Magnus tressaillit et détourna le regard, honteux. Il tenta de déloger sa main, mais la jeune femme tint bon. Il aurait pu insister, cependant, malgré lui, la douce chaleur du contact l'apaisa.

« C'est bon, je comprends. Je ne connais peut être pas très bien Alec, mais je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien susceptible de nuire à sa famille, peu importe ce qui est en jeu. Il est noble, fidèle et désintéressé. Et il est capable d'aimer. Des qualités qui font de lui une personne exceptionnelle. Mais aux yeux de notre monde, ce ne sont que défauts qui doivent être supprimés. »

Le corps du sorcier se tendit brusquement, alors qu'une vague de colère l'assaillit. Il savait qui était Alexander, il n'avait pas besoin que Lydia lui dise combien le chasseur d'ombres était exceptionnel, parce qu'il l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre. Magnus acceptait la haine à son égard, après tout il était trop différent. Mais Alexander… Alexander était Alexander. Il était tant de choses, et bien plus encore.

« Magnus, des heures très sombres sont à venir. Nous méritons tous d'être avec la personne que nous aimons avant que… » Sa gorge se serra. « J'ai déjà perdu celui que j'aime, mais pour toi ce n'est pas trop tard. »

Le sorcier, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Venait-elle de… Ses pensées se stoppèrent brusquement quand la main de la jeune femme, auparavant sur sa propre main, se posa sur son coeur. La chasseuse d'Ombre paraissait si paisible qu'il fut surpris de la sentir trembler contre lui.

« J'ai moi même naïvement pensé pouvoir faire abstraction du passé. Construire une union basée non plus sur les sentiments, mais sur la confiance. Eliminer les faiblesses pour devenir plus forte. Mais j'ai eu tort. Parce que la douleur dans ses yeux ne vaut pas ce sacrifice. Parce qu'il ne me regardera jamais comme il te regarde toi. Parce que je ne supporterais pas d'être celle qui le rendra malheureux. Et parce qu'à mes côtés, il ne pourra jamais être lui même. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, la main de la jeune femme glissa loin de la poitrine du sorcier, mais fut interceptée à mi-chemin par les doigts parfaitement manucurés de Magnus qui s'enroulèrent presque d'eux-mêmes autour de son poignet. Lydia ne put cacher sa surprise face à l'imprévisibilité de ce geste.

Le démoniste la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, et à ce moment là, il fut certain d'être le premier à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment. Sans masque, sans artifice ni rôle à jouer. Magnus décela dans ses yeux un enchevêtrement d'émotions effroyable. Derrière sa bonté et son courage, il voyait bien trop de douleur, de colère, de souffrance et de peur, pour un seul être. Un être qui avait aussi peu vécu, et dont il restait si peu à vivre.

Le démoniste se fit alors la promesse de ne jamais laisser les beaux yeux bleus d'Alexander porter un tel fardeau. Pas s'il avait son mot à dire.

Magnus ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et fit une chose qu'il avait été incapable de faire depuis l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle. Il sourit sincèrement.

« Merci. »

Un simple mot mais qui pour Magnus portait dans de signification. Le sorcier ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait remercié quelqu'un. En le pensant du moins.

Lydia sourit doucement en retour. « Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes mon paiement ? »

Le sorcier lâcha enfin le bras de la jeune femme et porta une main à son cœur. « J'en prendrais le plus grand soin. »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Lydia revêtue le masque imperturbable qu'elle portait continuellement. Elle hocha la tête, le regard terne, et s'éloigna à grande enjambée vers la sortie.

Magnus la suivit un instant du regard, avant que ses yeux ne soient irrémédiablement attirés par l'anneau d'argent qui pulsait chaudement dans le creux de sa main.

Trop distrait dans sa contemplation du bijou, il ne vit pas la jeune chasseuse d'Ombres le regarder une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans un murmure « Soyez heureux. »

Le sorcier se sentait euphorique, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des siècles. Il avait tant de chose à faire… D'abord retourner son bien à Alexander. Mais surtout, s'assurer que son ange aux yeux bleus comprenne que le monde n'était pas aussi impitoyable qu'il le pensait. Que montrer ses sentiments n'était certainement pas une marque de faiblesse.

Et par l'ange, Magnus était prêt à y consacrer sa vie entière.

 **-Μαιεκ -**

Enfermée dans son bureau, à l'abri des regards, personne ne verra jamais les larmes silencieuses d'une jeune femme, qui une fois de plus, avait laissé partir l'amour.


End file.
